Gris oscuro casi negro
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Kiriasuweek2017 AU Tema: Romance de la vida y la muerte. La tripulación del Mother Rosario tiene un pasajero singular que les llevará a completar una aventura en la que su Capitana Asuna, será quien más tenga que arriesgar o... ganar. Los personajes no me perteneces, ni hay animo de lucro en esta historia. Sólo cariño y admiración.
1. Chapter 1

**_CAP. 1.- EL MISTERIOSO PASAJERO_**

 _Diario de Bitácora, 30 de septiembre_

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Rara vez esta sensación incierta ha abrumado mi voluntad con tanta intensidad y ello me aterra._

 _Siempre he guardado mis espaldas y las de mi tripulación con exquisita cautela, para lo cual procuré establecer y hacer cumplir un protocolo: el Codex._

 _Este código, hasta la fecha, ha sido seguido con rigor adamantino por toda la tripulación, por encima incluso de los valores e ideales que nos definen como personas individuales._

 _El Codex nos hizo libres, nos hizo poderosas y nos hizo temibles porque nuestra premisa siempre fue mantener el control por encima del corazón y la razón._

 _Pero hoy por primera vez las he traicionado, he roto el código. He aceptado un encargo que está fuera de mi control. Y aunque la razón de mi decisión ha sido guiada por un profundo amor, sé que no es excusa para sentir que las he traicionado._

 _Mañana en la noche empieza nuestro último viaje juntas y no sé si estoy preparada para ello._

 _Fdo. Asuna Y._

 _Capitana del Mother Rosario_

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los últimos rayos del sol crepuscular todavía delineaban figuras inconclusas en las casas y aceras de la pequeña villa marinera cuando la figura de un hombre se dejaba adivinar adentrándose entre las callejuelas que daban al puerto.

La algarabía propia del lugar, como cada noche, había dejado paso a un silencio y oscuridad que pocos valientes osaban interrumpir; sólo aquellos a los que temer eran los que vagaban con cierta libertad por la zona y podían disfrutar del reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas negras del puerto.

Navíos de todas las clases y tamaños dormitaban confiados en sus robustos amarres a tierra salvo uno, el Mother Rosario.

La pinaza coronada con su característica vela latina en la mesana era la más veloz en todo mar conocido. La nao de una sola cubierta, popa cuadra y muy poco porte, estaba preparándose para partir esa misma noche.

Parado al extremo del muelle observaba al grupo de mujeres que le acompañarían en su travesía. Era un hombre joven, a penas pasaría la mayoría de edad, de rasgos suaves que le hacían ciertamente atractivo y con porte firme que dejaba adivinar un lejano origen noble. Sus cabellos, que caía en mechones sobre su rostro, eran de color azabache, su piel clara, pero de aspecto sedoso, y sus ojos de un profundo gris plomizo. Vestía ropas propias de los corsarios de la vieja guardia: casaca negra larga con remates orlados y amplias solapas, pantalón oscuro metido por dentro de sus botas de cuero negro tipo mosqueteras, una camisa blanca holgada que se ataba a la altura del cuello con un cordel y sobre la cual se veía un curioso medallón y, para rematar, un sombrero de cuero negro de tres picos adornado con remaches de metal en forma de hebilla.

— Buenas noches señoritas.

— ¿Señoritas? Creo que nunca me han tratado de un modo tan distinguido… — le contestó con sorna la más cercana a lado de cubierta más próximo al muelle. Era una bella joven de cabello con tonos rosáceos y ojos magenta. Como el resto, vestía curiosos ropajes que, aun conformando una mezcla aparentemente sin criterio, pues era evidente que sus ropas habían sido obtenidas en sus pillajes atracando barcos comerciales, lucían con la gracia propia de su carácter pirata, evidenciando una sexualidad que las advertía poderosas en comparación con las mujeres más comedidas del pueblo.

— ¡Yo que tú le pedía matrimonio Liz, pocos hombres encontrarás que te traten con tanta cortesía! Jajajajaj— la voz en grito llegaba desde la cestilla de la cofa, era de otra joven esta de cabellos y ojos de una tonalidad azul ártica, la muchacha se deslizó con gran agilidad por la escala hasta la cubierta.

— ¡Venga ya Shino! Demasiado paliducho para mi ¿no crees? Parece más tú tipo…

— Pues a mí me parece mono… — Una tercera muchacha, mucho más joven, se asomó por la barandilla. Destacaban de su aspecto sus dos abultadas coletas color miel claro, sujetas por dos lazos escarlata a juego de sus ojos que marcaban aún más su infantil aspecto.

— Chicas… portaros bien con nuestro invitado. — La voz de la capitana surgió desde los camarotes, dejándose pronto ver en cubierta. Sin perder ese toque de exuberante femineidad del resto de la tripulación, cubierta con su casaca azul tres cuartos, la capitana lucía más elegante y distinguida. — Por favor, suba. — Le indicó al joven. — Chicas, este caballero es nuestro nuevo pasajero, trátenle con respeto. Como os comenté, nosotras le escoltaremos hasta su destino y él nos dará a cambio el mapa para localizar uno de los más importantes tesoros de William Kidd. Es la llave de nuestra jubilación muchachas, así que hagamos de su viaje una dulce travesía. — Se giró a su acompañante y, en un tono más moderado, añadió. — Sr. Kirito…

— Kirito a secas…

— Muy bien, como prefiera. Kirito le presento a mi tripulación, Liz, Shino y Sílica, falta una cuarta, Leafa, que ahora mismo se encuentra ya en su camarote, mañana la conocerá.

— Un placer señoritas. — El muchacho acompañó sus palabras con una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia.

— Echas las presentaciones, acompáñeme a mi camarote. – La capitana se dirigió a su tripulación para dar una última orden.- ¡Izad las velas y levad el ancla, partimos!

%%%%%%

— ¿Quiere un té?

— Si, por favor.

El camarote de la capitana se encontraba bajo la cubierta de popa. Era el más grande y se dividía en dos estancias, la zona de despacho, en la que se encontraban, y sus aposentos, con los que conectaba por una puerta lateral.

— Necesito aclarar con usted algunas cuestiones — la joven capitana le entregó la taza de té y se sentó frente a su invitado antes de continuar -. Según nuestro trato, antes de la próxima luna nueva, esto es, en dos semanas, tenemos que encontrar la Isla sin nombre — el joven asintió. — Me preocupan sus expectativas porque, hasta lo que yo sé, esa isla es un mito.

— No es un mito. — La corrigió Kirito. — Yo sé llegar.

La vehemencia con la que pronunció aquellas palabras frenó cualquier intento de la capitana por contradecirle.

— De acuerdo, como le dije, seguiremos sus indicaciones. Pero… — la bella capitana apoyó su taza sobre la mesa mirándole fijamente. — Si no la encontramos, usted cumplirá igualmente su trato.

— La encontraremos. — Ella mantuvo su mirada inquisitiva dándole a entender que aquella respuesta no era suficiente. — Pero, le prometo que cumpliré pase lo que pase.

— Otra cosa, mis chicas no deben saber a dónde nos dirigimos. Lo prefiero así.

— De acuerdo.

Por un momento ambos sostuvieron sus miradas sin pronunciar palabra. Los ojos de aquel hombre la turbaban, eran de un gris oscuro casi negro que al reflejar la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal de su camarote se advertían perturbadoramente profundos como las aguas negras por las que navegaban.

— Creo que eso es todo, dígale a Liz que le muestre su camarote.

El caballero se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la estancia, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, una última pregunta de la capitana lo detuvo.

— Kirito… ¿Qué busca en esa isla?

El joven ni siquiera se giró para contestar — El cofre de Davy Jones.

La capitana ahogó un grito al oír aquello, comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. La leyenda de ese cofre era demasiado oscura para tomarla en serio, aún así, no había marino que no la temiera.

Los siguientes tres días la Capitana Asuna no se cruzó con su invitado. Según le contaban las chicas él sólo salía de noche. Pasaba las horas en la zona del castillo de proa, observaba las estrellas con su sexante, trazando la dirección a seguir en su mapa.

La que más había congeniado con él era Shino ya que, por lo general, ella dirigía el barco en las travesías nocturnas como primera oficial al mando.

— ¿Qué impresión te da?

— No parece peligroso. — Contestó la vigía. — No del modo del que lo son el resto, me refiero.

Asuna entendió su matiz a la perfección. Como piratas se habían cruzado con muchos de su calaña e incluso peores, ellas era mujeres fuertes que habían aprendido a enfrentare a tipos despreciables sin que un solo pelo de su cabello se despeinara. Sobre todo Shino. Cuando Asuna la encontró ni siquiera hablaba, era pura furia contenida en un cuerpo menudo y tembloroso. Nunca le preguntó por lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación mugrienta. Conocía al hombre, bueno, a los restos del hombre que compartía habitación con ella. Un sádico y pervertido corruptor de menores. Se limitó a limpiar su sangre y heridas, ayudarla a deshacerse de aquel cadáver al que nadie echaría en falta y a enrolarla en su barco como un miembro más de su tripulación. Nunca hablaron de lo sucedido aquella noche, no era necesario. Con el tiempo descubrió que su decisión fue la más acertada, Shino resultó ser una fuerte guerrera, ágil, valiente y temible, pero también una mujer sensata, que la ayudaba a ver con lógica los problemas y la mantenía en tierra.

— Incluso te diría que me resulta atractivo.

— Shino… — Por alguna extraña razón aquella confesión la molestó.

— Vamos capitana… las chicas también tenemos derecho a divertirnos… Además te puedo asegurar que no soy la única que disfruta de su compañía. — Aquello era cierto. Shino no era la excepción, toda su tripulación le había trasladado su creciente interés por su pasajero. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? Cierto que sus rasgos eran atractivos y su halo de misterio era suficiente para despertar el interés de cualquier mujer con inquietudes como ella. Pero eran tantas sus incógnitas… Además estaba esa sensación. Por más que Asuna intentaba ignorarla, esa sensación no la había abandonado desde el momento en que le conoció. Era como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que se cruzaran, algo en él le era extrañamente familiar, por ello le turbaba.

— De todos modos creo que él ya tiene a una mujer.

— ¿Cómo? — La joven de cabellos celestes había continuado con su diatriba sacando a Asuna de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Has visto el medallón que lleva en el pecho? — la Capitana asintió sin quitar la vista del mar. — En realidad es un extraño camafeo. Le he visto en varias ocasiones observar una foto en su interior con añoranza y, juraría, que era la foto de una mujer.

— ¿Y por eso deduces que se trata de la mujer a la que ama? No sabía que tuvieras un lado tan romántico Shino… — dejó escapar una mueca divertida.

— Por eso y porque ha ignorado todos mis intentos de llevármelo al catre.

— ¡Shino!

— ¿¡Qué!? Las noches en alta mar son frías capitana… — la sonrió pícara —. Incluso para una mujer como tú… quizás algo de compañía masculina no te vendría mal.

— Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver al resto de la tripulación…

Asuna abandonó el puente dejando a su amiga al timón. Sus últimas palabras la habían apenado un poco, el único hombre del que se había enamorado fue un joven contramaestre que conocía desde la infancia, su adorado Eugeo. El destino quiso que se enrolara en un navío mercante y que una noche de tormenta el barco desapareciera sin dejar rastro junto con toda la tripulación. Ella nunca le confesó su amor y su corazón casi no pudo soportar su pérdida, así que hacía tiempo que se negó a sí misma los placeres de la compañía masculina, ya las tenía a ellas, su familia, no necesitaba más.

Era la noche del cuarto día, navegaban cerca de las islas de Swilvane, territorio de piratas, no por sus tesoros sino porque allí se encontraba la taberna de Lady Sakuya, la cortesana más conocida en el mundillo. Mujer de fuerte carácter, gran belleza y físico exuberante regentaba el antro más concurrido de los siete mares; un auténtico imperio sostenido en buena comida, ron de las indias y cariñosas mujeres siempre dispuestas a relajar las espaldas de los fornidos hombres que atracaban en sus muelles.

Para la Capitana del Mother Rosario aquel siempre había sido un buen puerto para aprovisionarse y para que su tribulación descansara y se divirtiera un poco. Pero aquella noche necesitaba evitar a todo costa que su presencia fuera advertida por los piratas allí reunidos, no porque considerara que sus chicas no merecían un descanso en tierra firme, sino por el riesgo que suponía cruzarse con la tripulación del Salamander, capitaneado por el temible Eugene. Para todos era conocida la enfermiza obsesión romántica del segundo oficial al mando, Klein, por su maestre Liz. Así que ordenó a las chicas arriar las velas y reducir el número de candiles en cubierta al mínimo para pasar desapercibidas en el tramo de travesía que cruzaba el archipiélago.

Confiada en el buen hacer de su tripulación decidió darse un baño con sales aromáticas y descansar un poco en su camarote antes de retirarse a dormir ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder en cubierta.

— ¡Liz! ¡Mi princesa! ¿A qué viene este sigilo? ¿No esconderás a un hombre no? — las voces que llegaban desde el pequeño bote que se acercaba a la embarcación rompieron la tranquilidad de la noche.

— Ahí viene tu Don Juan querida, parece que te huele…

— Qué graciosa eres Shino… — las dos mujeres observaban desde proa acercarse a la barca. — Aunque yo también he llegado a creer que tiene una brújula mágica o algo que le indica mi posición en el mapa. Es incansable.

— Va… no te quejes tanto, si en el fondo te encanta. — La joven vigía la sonrió con sorna mientras la golpeaba con su codo.

— No digas tonterías ¡ese patán! No es más que un entretenimiento para mí.

— Sí, si… ya veremos dónde acaba esta noche…

— ¡Mierda! Eso va a ser un problema, si no le dejo subir pensará que hay otro hombre y querrá revisar todo el barco hasta encontrarlo.

— Tendrás que entretenerlo entonces… pero procura que no amanezca en tu cama ¿ok? — Le joven de cabellos rosáceos miró con preocupación a su acompañante que, tras soltar un suspiro, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. — ¡Leafa! — gritó — ¡Lleva la "carga" al camarote de la Capitana, dile que el elixir del amor de Liz a atraído a las gaviotas del puerto!

— ¡De acuerdo! —La rubia se giró hacia el muchacho que la miraba confundido—. Recoge tus cosas Kirito, me temo que esta noche tendremos compañía y no son muy amables si no llevas enaguas.

— ¿Cómo?

%%%%%%%%%%

Acabado su baño, y sobre su piel aún húmeda, Asuna se puso únicamente una camisa amplia a modo de pijama, sin nada debajo, pues no acostumbraba usar ropaje alguno de cama para dormir. Secaba sus largos cabellos cuando oyó la puerta de su camarote abrirse.

— ¿Asuna? — era la voz de Leafa.

— Sí, ahora salgo. — Sacudía con fuerza el paño contra su pelo y oídos, le había entrado agua durante el baño y la incómoda sensación de taponamiento en sus oídos le molestaba.

—Te traigo a nuestro invitado, el enamorado de Liz apareció por sorpresa, nosotras nos encargamos, pero aquí es donde más seguro estará. — La joven rubia y el muchacho esperaron unos segundos una respuesta de la Capitana que nunca llegó. Las voces de quienes subían al barco comenzaron a hacerse presentes. — Kirito he de irme o se extrañaran. Dile a la Capitana que los chicos del Salamander subieron al barco, ella ya entenderá. — El joven se limitó a asentir todavía algo confundido, mientras a duras penas sostenía todos sus artilugios en las manos.

Justo al tiempo que la puerta del camarote se cerraba tras la joven rubia, la de los aposentos de la capitana se abrió. Asuna apareció aún secándose el cabello húmedo con el paño, lo que no le permitía ver al joven que la observaba boquiabierto. La ligera blusa que le hacía las veces de camisón se ceñía a su cuerpo húmedo mientras la tenue luz del astro nocturno que entraba por las ventanas dibujaba con detalle su silueta.

— ¿Qué decías Leafa? Disculpa pero no podía oírte, odio cuando me entra agua en… — Al percatarse que quien tenía frente a ella no era Leafa, sino el misterioso hombre con quien viajaban casi no pudo reaccionar. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Leafa?

— Yo… yo… — No podía articular palabra, en ese momento su mente sólo le permitía controlar uno de sus sentidos y, obvio, prefería quedarse mudo que ciego.

Al ver su reacción la joven fue consciente de que la causa no era otra que su atuendo o, más bien, la escasez de él. Roja como un tomate intentó cubrirse.

— ¡Baka!¡Mira hacia otro lado!

Abochornado y prácticamente haciendo malabares con sus artilugios, que casi tiró al suelo del susto, se giró para dar intimidad a la joven. Asuna rápidamente se puso un pantalón y una camisa seca.

— Ya está, puedes volverte. — Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse a la cara. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Algo de una Salamandra… y el Capitán Amor que ha subido al barco a ver a Liz. — Por alguna razón Kirito sentía que había olvidado toda la información. Al menos la risa que despertó en la joven su extraña explicación le hizo relajarse un poco.

— Jajaja vale… creo que entendí, Klein está en el barco, ahora comprendo porqué te escondieron aquí… — se acercó hasta la mesa de su escritorio aún riéndose de su comentario — "Capital Amor", es brillante, eso creo que lo voy a utilizar con las chicas, jajajja. — Apartó los libros que tenía sobre la mesa — Me temo que la visita tardará en irse ¿crees que podrás trabajar aquí?

— Si no hay más remedio…— comenzó a colocar sus artilugios, había recuperado su habitual semblante serio.

— Prometo no molestarte. — Cogió uno de los libros y se sentó a leer en una butaca cercana.

— Tú nunca podrías molestarme Asuna… — susurró el muchacho para sí, mientras una mueca de resignación se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pasaron varias horas en silencio. Mientras la joven leía, Kirito observaba las estrellas desde la ventana y realizaba sus cálculos. No pronunciaba palabra y esa sensación la incomodaba. Todas sus chicas le habían hablado maravillas de él, que si era muy agradable y atento, que si les resulta divertido; pero con ella, sin embargo, siempre estaba aquel muro. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, a lo mejor ella misma también había fomentado esa distancia. Quizás no sería mala idea dar ella el primer paso, volverse más cercana. Seguramente así, le sería más fácil controlarle. Sin más miramientos se acercó a su mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sus profundos ojos grises la miraron algo confundidos.

— Ehh, bueno… si quieres… ¿sabes usar un sexante?

—Me temo que no… pero conozco las estrellas ¿eso te vale? — le sonrió tímida pero divertida.

—Creo que podemos trabajar con eso… — ¿había sonreído? Sí, definitivamente, era una pequeña sonrisa. Asuna pensó que a lo mejor dar el primer paso no había sido mala idea. — Ven aquí, frente a la ventana.

El joven se colocó tras ella y sujetando el instrumento frente a su rostro, mientras él se mantenía a su espalda, le fue dando indicaciones. Aquella cercanía la puso algo nerviosa.

— ¿Conoces la estrella de Polaris? — su voz sonaba casi como un susurro suave y calmado en su oído. Ella se limitó a asentir. — Mira a través de esto que parece un objetivo hasta que la veas reflejada en el espejo.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones Asuna buscó el astro en el cielo. Estaba despejado, por lo que no le fue difícil localizarlo. — Lo tengo.

— Vale, ahora no te muevas. — El joven se separó de ella y, en contra de lo que su razón le pedía, sintió pena por ello, la sensación de cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo le agradaron, llegando incluso a acelerar su pulso. Apuntó algo en su cuaderno de notas y regresó a su posición.

— Perfecto, ahora mueve el brazo del sextante hacia adelante y hacia atrás con suavidad hasta que la estrella reflejada en el espejo esté justo bajo el horizonte. Con esta manilla — llevó su dedo con delicadeza hasta el punto del artilugio que le indicaba, generando un cosquilleo en su piel — controlas el micrómetro para hacer ajustes más finos.

— ¿El micro… qué? — Asuna se giró quedando ambos frente a frente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel. Al tenerla tan cerca, las pupilas de Kirito se ensancharon confundiéndose con el tono gris oscuro casi negro de sus ojos. Ninguno daba un paso para apartarse, ni tampoco para osar completar el recorrido que los separaba. La mirada del joven fue cayendo hasta pararse en sus labios, observándolos con anhelo.

Mientras su corazón de aceleraba, Asuna recordó las palabras de su amiga sobre su relación con los hombres, o más bien la falta de ella ¿y si estaba confundida? ¿y si la sensación que ella identificó con recelo o desconfianza hacía ese hombre no eran más que una atracción que se negaba a si misma? Ahora mismo, teniéndole tan cerca, esa segunda opción se hacía más y más fuerte.

Él no se había movido, continuaba observándola a escasa distancia de una forma que la turbaba y confundía, pues lejos de querer frenar aquello, el deseo de que la tomara entre sus brazos aumentaba. Mordió ligeramente sus labios con ánimo de invitarle a probarlos, pero entones algo cambió en su expresión. No era arrepentimiento o culpabilidad, era tristeza…

— El micrómetro — se apartó ampliando así la distancia entre ellos, para continuar como si nada hubiera pasado — esto de aquí. — Señaló una parte del artilugio para después dirigirse a su mesa a revisar sus notas, en un gesto que se evidenciaba ser más distracción que algo necesario. Estaba tenso.

Aunque Asuna no supo reaccionar en un primer momento, también intentó actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era lo mejor, la reacción del joven le hizo pensar que era posible que Shino tuviera razón y la foto que guardaba con recelo en su camafeo no era otra que la foto de la mujer que amaba, por lo que insistir en aquel sentimiento que acababa de nacer sería un error. Continuaron trazando la ruta a seguir.

— Eres una buena alumna Asuna — dijo él pasado un rato, cuando la tensión que se había generado entre ellos se diluyó. — Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos por hoy. Quizás podrías ayudarme mañana también… bueno, solo si no te es inconveniente.

Aquella proposición confundió un poco a la capitana, después de lo sucedido ella misma barajaba más bien la idea contraria: volver a mantener la distancia con él. Aun así, su respuesta fue otra.

— Como quieras. — Él la sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar. Con ánimo de evitar una nueva situación incómoda, se giró y se dirigió a un arcón junto a la pared — Cambiando de tema, quizás es buen momento para irnos a dormir. Visto que las chicas todavía no han dado señales de vida, me temo que nuestras visitas se quedarán hasta la madrugada. — Sacó unas mantas del arcón. — Solo puedo ofrecerte ese sofá o, si lo prefieres, quédate en mi habitación y yo dormité ahí.

— El sofá estará bien.

La muchacha acomodó las mantas y se despidió encerrándose en su alcoba.

%%%%%%%%%

Habrían pasado unas dos horas cuando Asuna decidió levantarse, no había podido conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Kirito observándola, la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y su aliento en su piel la perturbaba. Nunca antes ese estremecimiento y ahogo la habían turbado hasta ese punto. El recuerdo que tenía de su amor por Eugeo era muy diferente, era algo más dulce e infantil; sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora, era una necesidad que la llamaba y no entendía, sabía que debía contenerse pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba perderse en ella. ¿Qué tenía él que le hacía diferente? En el fondo apenas habían estado juntos, sin embargo, era como si le conociera de antes, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí de algún modo, esperándola. Su tacto en su piel se sentía tan familiar…

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al ser consciente de aquella creciente necesidad que la aturdía. ¿Y si aquello no era más que un encantamiento o algo similar? Si lo pensaba con calma, no tenía ningún sentido, era un hombre con el que apenas había interactuado salvo aquella noche. ¿Un flechazo? La vida le había enseñado a no creer en esas cosas. Además, todas sus chicas parecían cautivadas por idéntico hechizo. También estaba todo aquello del cofre de Davy Jones que, aun siendo una leyenda, la daba cierto respeto e, incluso, temor. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello y su instinto le decía que aquel medallón o camafeo que con tanto recelo guardaba tenía algo que ver.

Dispuesta a resolver aquel misterio abrió la puerta asomándose con cuidado para no ser vista, aunque era innecesario, Kirito dormía profundamente. Se acercó y, sigilosa cual felino, tiró con suavidad de la cadena hasta tener la ansiada joya en sus manos. " _Perfecto –_ pensó- _veamos que escondes..."_.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de abrir el camafeo, llegando incluso a identificar que, efectivamente, se trataba de la foto de una mujer aunque sin poder distinguir sus rasgos, la mano de Kirito aprisionó la suya cerrando el colgante. El ágil movimiento del muchacho al levantarse para sorprenderla les hizo caer al suelo de modo que Asuna quedó atrapada entre las piernas de él, siendo inútil cualquier esfuerzo por zafarse, pues al primer intento Kirito la sujetó por las muñecas.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que hay que respetar las pertenencias ajenas? — La susurró al oído mientras hacía más presión sobre sus manos para que no escapara.

— Soy pirata, seguro te hubiera decepcionado de no haberlo intentado. — La sonrisa con que acompañó sus palabras era pícara y retadora, quería mostrarle que, a pesar de su situación, no le tenía miedo.

— Ese es un buen punto señorita — rió, y aquella sonrisa hizo nuevamente estremecer el cuerpo de Asuna. — ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? Sólo es una baratija que guarda una vieja fotografía.

— Porque es aquello que más atesoras, más incluso que tus artilugios de navegación y que el propio mapa. Algo que es tan importante para un hombre, rara vez es de escaso valor.

Por unos segundos el muchacho la miró con cierta pena y añoranza, como si buscara algo o a alguien que no terminaba de encontrar.

— Algunos hombres, capitana, no codiciamos más riquezas que aquellas que guardan nuestros recuerdos más preciados. — Nuevamente esa abatida sonrisa. — Voy a soltarte ¿vale? Si prometes portarte bien, te contaré el secreto de este relicario.

Asuna asintió. Se sentía algo culpable por lo sucedido. Cegada por su desconfianza y el miedo ante sus propios sentimientos, había cometido una estupidez.

Acomodados ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Kirito comenzó a hablar.

— Este colgante me lo dio la única mujer que he amado y amaré siempre. — Sujetaba la pieza entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ella. — Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he conocido: cálida con quienes amaba, aquellos a los que era capaz de proteger con su propia vida, valiente y noble ante los infortunios del destino, amorosa, buena consejera y fiel compañera. Bella, muy bella. — Se giró mirando a Asuna a los ojos, clavando sus pupilas del color del acero en sus ojos azules. — Se parece a ti. – Aquella revelación hizo que el corazón de la joven diera un vuelco. — Su melena también es larga y sedosa, le gusta llevarla suelta y que el aire la alborote, aunque no es azul como la tuya, es de un castaño claro algo rojizo, como el tono avellana de sus ojos. Pero tiene el mismo brillo que tú tienes, ese candor que hace que, quien os mire, quede atrapado para siempre en el mundo que esconden.

Mientras hablaba, Kirito se acercaba más y más a Asuna, quien embelesada por su relato y por el suave tono de sus palabras, relajaba cada vez más su porte dejándose envolver por su encantamiento.

— Sus labios, sin embargo, son idénticos a los tuyos. — Su mirada se centraba ahora en ellos. Atrapó con suavidad el mentó de la joven mientras dibujaba su contorno con la yema de su dedo. — Suaves, jugosos y de una ligera tonalidad cereza.

Asuna no resistió más, sus palabras, sus gestos, habían despertado en ella sus más ardientes deseos, así que, cuando el joven terminó de recorrer sus labios con aquella sensual caricia, se abalanzó en busca de los suyos. Para su sorpresa, su atrevimiento no sólo fue correspondido, sino que fue recibido con idéntica pasión y anhelo.

Aunque no era la primera vez que la besaban, nunca un beso la había hecho estremecer de aquel modo, despertando sentimientos desconocidos hasta entonces. Kirito deslizó la mano tras su nuca afianzando su agarre, devorándola con ansia. La joven, anegada por su propia pasión, comenzó a tirar de su camisa dispuesta a arrebatársela.

— Espera, espera… — algo le hizo frenar. — Lo siento Asuna yo no… no quería… perdóname. — Aquella pasión que minutos antes dominaba sus sentidos había dado lugar al arrepentimiento.

La joven se sentía avergonzada, más por su propio atrevimiento que por aquel rechazo. Aquel hombre le hablaba de otra mujer y ella, cual loba, se había lanzado a su cuello, encandilada por aquellas palabras de amor y anhelo, palabras que sabía iban dirigidas a otra mujer. Sumida en el bochorno de sus acciones se escapó a su habitación sin mediar palabra _._

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Kirito golpeó con rabia su pierna, sujetando las lágrimas que de furia amenazaban con salir. " _Eres estúpido"._ A pesar de sus esfuerzos no había sabido contenerse ante su cercanía, ante su olor. Si ella llegara a descubrirlo, si ella se enteraba de quien era él….

(continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 - LA ISLA SIN NOMBRE**

 _Al amor de mi vida:_

 _Hoy será el último día que escriba en este diario. Cuando lo comencé ignoraba hasta que punto iba a resultarme vital para sostener mi cordura. Aunque suene extraño, cuando escribo en él siento que hablo contigo, que sigues a mi lado y que aún me recuerdas. ¿Cuántas vidas han pasado? Quizás solo una o dos, pero se han sentido como cientos, sobre todo esta última que está a punto de terminar para mí._

 _Aun puedo reproducir en mi mente con todo detalle el día en que nos conocimos, apareciste en mi vida para revolucionarla y darme el hogar que nunca tuve. Tus ojos, guardianes del reflejo del sol sobre las arenas del desierto, me hipnotizaron desde el primer instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron._

 _Qué inocentes éramos, que orgullosos y tímidos para mostrar nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo, siempre lo supe Asuna, mi vida te pertenecía y a mí la tuya. Lo supe desde el primer abrazo que compartí contigo; porque, lo que todo el mundo busca es encontrar el amor, una mirada en los ojos de alguien que ilumine los cielos, que abra el mundo y lo haga girar, una voz que diga "estaré aquí y voy a cuidar de ti"._

 _No me arrepiento de nada, volvería a asumir la maldición que ha sido nuestro castigo mil veces, porque en cada vida vuelvo a encontrarte. Vuelvo a enamorarme de ti._

 _Aun así, esta vida ha sido la más difícil de todas, tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte. El temor de haberte perdido para siempre al convertirme en un alma errante._

 _Aquella noche en tu camarote me moría por llevarte a la cama, por recordarte quien era, quien eres, pero no pude, fui un cobarde. Por primera vez has vivido una vida libre del destino que nos persigue, formaste una familia con las chicas, incluso tuviste otro amor, no podía quitarte eso. Sé que te enfadarías conmigo si lo supieras, que me dirías que soy un idiota, que me amas y me amarás siempre sin importar las circunstancias. Pero no he sido capaz._

 _Los días que siguieron a esa noche, en los que te escondías de mi encuentro, fueron un castigo que tuve que pagar por mi osadía. Si supieras que yo estaba allí a tu lado esa mañana en la que llorabas al ver que ya no estaba en tu camarote. Si supieras que siempre he estado a tu lado, invisible para tus ojos, un alma en pena que ha vagado por el mundo hasta encontrar el camino que le devolviera a ti._

 _Por fin ha llegado ese día, y tengo miedo. Esta noche tendré que luchar solo mi última batalla y no estarás a mi lado. Tengo miedo de fallar y no volver a verte. Pero prometo ser fuerte, creer en mí como tú lo has hecho siempre._

 _He de morir para volver a encontrarte._

 _Te quiero Asuna._

La mar estaba calmada, el arrullo del oleaje que rompía contra el navío siempre había tenido un efecto hipnótico en su persona. Aquel murmullo, junto al aire fresco en su cara, la relajaba, consiguiendo trasladar su mente a lugares recónditos en los que encontrar paz para pensar.

— Tu alma es vieja capitana —la voz de Shino la retuvo en aquel lugar antes de que sus pensamientos volaran.

— Aunque no lo creas, a veces me preocupa que mi primera oficial al mando tenga tanta inclinación por el folclore y lo místico.

— No me malinterpretes, mis pies están sobre tierra o, más bien, madera mojada si queremos ser precisas. Pero en el lugar del que vengo, lo que te digo es una creencia popular y arraigada —Shino pocas veces hablaba de su pasado así que, cuando lo hacía, Asuna se limitaba a escuchar—. Las almas viejas sufren más que las jóvenes, sienten el dolor, la pena y la melancolía con más intensidad, y es porque esos sentimientos ya los sufrieron antes.

—Entonces también deberían sentir los sentimientos bellos como el amor con más fuerza ¿no?

— Cierto, lo que me hace suponer que lo que te tiene así puede ser una mezcla de ambos —apoyó ambas manos sobre la barandilla de popa, acercándose más a su amiga. Llevaba días extraña, lejana, había perdido la alegría que la caracterizaba —. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche Asuna? No eres la misma, no sois los mismos.

—Muchas cosas y ninguna en realidad —no quería hablar.

—De acuerdo, pillo las indirectas. Pero es mi responsabilidad como oficial, y como amiga, decirte que debéis solucionar lo que sea que os hace actuar como niños. Esta noche cumpliremos con nuestro encargo, será peligroso, la Isla sin nombre no es un mito, es un lugar donde lo sobrenatural y fantástico se siente real, y del que muy pocos han conseguido regresar con vida.

—¿Sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos? —preguntó asombrada Asuna, se había guardado muy bien de no revelarla esa información a su tripulación.

—Lo intuí, y me lo acabas de confirmar. Los cálculos que hace nuestro pasajero no es la primera vez que los veo, muchos navegantes antes se han enfrentado a esa encrucijada, aunque es al primero al que he visto resolverla, es muy listo.

Asuna dejó exhalar un suspiro de angustia, había engañado a su amiga y, ahora, al escucharla, se sentía incapaz de abordar las disculpas que le debía por ello.

— No te preocupes —añadió su amiga leyendo su mente—, aunque no ha sido fácil, finalmente entendí tus motivos, los motivos que te han llevado a saltarte el Codex —su voz adquirió un tono de tristeza—. ¿Nuestra aventura se acaba verdad Capitana? —Asuna no contestó—. Una vez cumplamos con este encargo y localicemos los tesoros de Will Kidd, todo habrá terminado ¿cierto?

— Cierto —reconoció finalmente. Asuna ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, su vista seguía mantenida en un punto lejano de aquellas infinitas aguas negras.

—Sé que todo lo haces por nuestro bien, por darnos una vida tranquila pero… —dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dando a entender que aquella conversación estaba alcanzando su fin para ella — deberías saber que cuando llegue el momento la decisión la tomaremos nosotras, no tú. Ahora, si quieres hacer algo por tu tripulación, arregla las cosas con Kirito, no necesitaremos problemas de alcoba cuando todo este lío comience.

Shino podía ser muy dura a veces, pero rara vez se equivocaba.

A pesar de su caminar pausado el recorrido hacia el castillo de proa se le hizo corto, su mente no respondía, no era capaz de construir una excusa creíble para comenzar una conversación sin que todo resultara incómodo. Quizás esa era su única opción, asumir con valentía su bochorno.

—Capitana —Liz la saludó firme, como muestra de respeto a su autoridad. Al igual que Shino la había notado extraña los últimos días pero sabía muy bien que era preferible no molestarla, al menos, de momento.

— Liz ¿podrías ir a echar una mano a Shino en popa? Hay que amarrar algunos cabos, el viento comienza a ser fuerte por babor—. Su amiga obedeció sin hacer preguntas, era obvio que Asuna buscaba quedarse a solas con su pasajero.

Intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo dándole la espalda. Desde el castillo de proa miraba su navío con añoranza, aquella época en la que tan solo esos cuatro maderos y su tripulación la hacían feliz había quedado a la deriva en un instante. Todas sus chicas tenían razón, estaba rara, diferente, pero ni siquiera ella podía explicarse el porqué.

Desde aquella noche, más bien, desde que ese hombre había llegado a su vida todo había sido distinto. Como quien tras verse mordido por un ser de la noche empieza una transformación y deja de sentir gusto por la comida o por la bebida, ella sintió un vacío tras conocerle que ya nada en su vida podía llenar. Aunque lo curioso era que no se sentía desdichada por ello, más bien al contrario, ella lo había percibido como su despertar de un letargo en el que su inconsciencia la había resguardado haciéndola feliz en la ignorancia. Sin embargo, una vez que se topó con aquel nuevo cristal con el que ver el mundo ya todo era insulso fuera de él, hasta el paisaje había perdido parte de su color cubriéndose de ese tono gris, gris oscuro casi negro, al que siempre le recordaban sus ojos.

¿Qué había sucedido para llegar a ese punto? ¿En qué momento se perdió de ser ella misma para ser parte de él? No lo sabía, nunca antes nadie había conseguido influenciar en ella de esa manera. Sobre todo eso había meditado esos días.

Al principio sintió enfado, dolor e incluso desdicha, pero pronto eso cambió para dar lugar a una sensación de agradable de calor, ahora era capaz de oír sus propios latidos e incluso bailar a su compás. Daba igual que no hubiera sido correspondida, había sentido el amor e incluso aquella pasión que llega a desgarrar el alma. Todo aquello que creía perdido desde su infancia, desde que Eugeo desapareció, había regresado más fuerte que nunca y le gritaba "¡estas viva!".

— Asuna —la voz de su pasajero la sacó de su letargo. Se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y, con ello, había cometido el error de permitir que él hablara primero colocándola en desventaja—. Quisiera disculparme contigo. El otro día, ¡el otro día en tu camarote fui un auténtico estúpido! Ruego tengas a bien perdonarme por ello.

El joven, con la vista pegada en las vetas de la madera y las manos firmes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mostraba con desatino sus disculpas con un gesto reverencial poco común en los ambientes de la pirata, que no pudo más que romper a reír.

— Tienes la extraña cualidad de romper mis esquemas —le respondió finalmente mientras limpiaba de su rostro algunas lágrimas fruto de la risa —, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Además, acepto tus disculpas solo si tú aceptas también las mías —extendió su mano hacia él — creo que esa noche _ambos_ fuimos desacertados con nuestras decisiones, por lo que ¿amigos?

Kirito se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y estrechar su mano. El primer paso estaba dado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensaba que tus cálculos estaban finalizados y seguíamos el rumbo correcto —preguntó ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

— Y lo están, tan solo los revisaba por… ¿veinteava vez? No quiero cometer ningún error.

Asuna se acercó a su mesa de trabajo curiosa, siempre le habían llamado la atención los aparatos que utilizaba en su trabajo pero, en esta ocasión hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención, quizás porque nunca antes había deparado en él.

— ¿Y esta lámpara? Creo que nunca antes te la había visto —la muchacha señaló una lámpara de aceite de aspecto antiguo, su color era de un dorado añejo y desgastado, y apenas alumbraba. Sin embargo, más característico y especial del original objeto era la extraña luz azul que emitía gracias a una pequeña llama, de la misma tonalidad, que tintineaba en su interior—, es preciosa…

— ¡Asuna, no! —gritó Kirito, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en el momento en el que la joven rozó el objeto centenares de rayos azules lo envolvieron, golpeando como una descarga a la muchacha que cayó desplomada en el suelo.

Kirito acudió en su auxilio como alma que lleva el diablo, la levantó ligeramente con un brazo, arropándola en su regazo, mientras le palmeaba suavemente el rostro buscando que reaccionara y volviera en sí.

— Asuna, despierta, por favor, despierta.

La intensidad de aquellos rayos atravesando su pequeño cuerpo la habían precipitado a un aturdimiento del que a duras penas podía reponerse, fue su voz, aquella llamada desesperada, la que la tiraba de ella, trayéndola de vuelta hacía la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, mientras el eco de su voz retumbaba en su cabeza. Una extraña luz la cegó por unos instantes hasta que pudo enfocar, sorprendiéndose con la fugaz imagen que se encontró. Era Kirito, pero mucho más joven, llevaba una túnica ligera y la sonreía al tiempo que la llamaba por su nombre "Asuna", pero la imagen se desvaneció demasiado rápido como para que sus detalles pudieran quedar grabados en su mente, dando lugar a la visión más real del rostro preocupado del verdadero Kirito. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

— ¿Ki… Kirito? —balbuceó con un hilo de voz apenas audible —¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?

— ¡Dios mío Asuna, estas bien! Me diste un susto de muerte —la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza—. Perdóname, perdóname —la suplicaba sin dejar de arroparla entre sus brazos mientras, Asuna, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, era envuelta por la calidez de su cuerpo y su olor, sintiéndose extrañamente protegida—. Esa lámpara es un objeto místico que necesito para cumplir con mi objetivo en la isla, tiene un encantamiento protector, solo yo puedo tocarla. Debí advertirte, debí evitar que…

— No te preocupes Kirito —le interrumpió, deshaciendo aquel abrazo que comentaba a perturbarla e incorporándose con su ayuda—, la culpa fue mía por tocar donde no debía —sonrió buscando tranquilizar al muchacho aún algo acongojado.

— Lo siento… —su mirada se ensombreció aún más.

— Te he dicho que no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? — no sin cierta timidez levantó ligeramente su mentón buscando que sus miradas coincidieran y, así, mostrarle nuevamente una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Aquel inocente gesto, sin embargo, despertó cierta tensión entre ambos que, como aquella noche, quedaron atrapados en su propia mirada. Kirito sujetó su mano, llevándola de su mentón a su mejilla, buscando la caricia de su piel, aquella química entre sus cuerpos volvía a golpearles fuerte.

"¡CAPITANA! ¡LA TORMENTA ESTÁ ACERCÁNDOSE!"

La voz de Leafa subía desde el combés, su tripulación, con buen acierto, acababa de salvarla de sí misma.

— He de irme —y sin más trámites se giró dejando tras de sí a un hombre que, aún algo perdido en su propia locura, tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer.

" _Sujetad bien las piezas de artillería y aferrad la mesana_." La oyó comandar a sus chicas con decisión. " _Liz, ocúpate con Silica de rizar el trinquete y cazarlo_ ".

No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de volver a cometer una imprudencia. Aunque aquel grito llamándola lo había sentido como un puñal en su pecho, ahora en frío lo agradecía. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener el control sobre sus actos, cada vez la veía más claramente en ella. Además…, además estaba lo de sus ojos. Sí, lo había visto claramente, no había sido su mente engañándole. Cuando tocó la lámpara y la descarga recorrió su cuerpo sus ojos cambiaron de color o, debería decir, recuperaron su color avellana que tanto echaba de menos.

La tormenta estaba encima de ellos. Grandes olas golpeaban el barco con rabia tanto por babor como por estribor, zarandeándolo al límite. La tempestad era horrible; la mar se agitaba inquietante y amenazadora.

" _¡Arriad el foque!"_ Ordenaba la capitana y al tiempo, el resto de voces repetían su orden para confirmar el cometido " _¡arriad el foque!"_

" _¡Orzad a estribor!_ " " _¡Orzad a estribor!_ " " _¡Cuidado con el bauprés!_ " Los gritos se sucedían y, entretanto, la tormenta arreciaba y las marineras corrían de un lado a otro de la cubierta, desconcertadas.

— ¡Capitana! —la voz de su pasajero a su espalda la desconcertó.

— ¡Qué haces aquí Kirito? Regresa a tu camarote es peligroso — le ordenó.

— Debemos echar el ancla, hemos llegado — se aferraba a la barandilla para evitar que el viento le arrastrara.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia, que golpeaba con crudeza y sin compasión,

—¿Cómo qué hemos llegado! ¡Aquí no hay ninguna isla! — le gritó desesperada, aquel hombre parecía más loco que nunca.

— Confía en mí, la isla aparecerá.

— ¡Arrggg! ¡Diablos! –vociferó— ¡Echad el ancla!

" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ " se oyó.

— ¡Echad el ancla! —reiteró más fuerte —. ¡Es una orden! —Se giró hacia su interlocutor más cercano amenazante —. Si alguien de mi tripulación…

— Gracias, te prometo que todo irá bien, no les pasará nada, confía en mí —la vehemencia y convencimiento de sus palabras fue suficiente para calmar la ira de la Capitana, al menos, de momento.

La tripulación siguió luchando contra la tempestad como buenamente pudo, dejándose la piel en contener los destrozos que el fuerte oleaje y la furia del viento estaban causando en el navío.

Poco a poco la tormenta amainó, pero aquello no era más que el comienzo del auténtico reto. Al principio parecían aullidos lejanos que confundieron con silbidos del viento, algo tétricos para su gusto pero nada más. Sin embargo, pronto aquellos alaridos comenzaron a tomar una forma más reconocible, eran un canto, un canto gutural y doloroso como un _réquiem_ que suena para despedir a quién debe partir para siempre.

— ¡Capitana, a estribor! — gritó Silica.

Un enorme remolino se estaba formando junto al barco haciendo que toda su estructura vibrara.

— ¡Pero qué diablos es esto! Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos absorba ¡Levad anclas! — gritó Shino al ver el enorme remolino.

—¡No! —Kirito intervino antes de que las chicas tomaran una decisión equivocada—. Mientras mantengamos el barco anclado nada sucederá, confiad en mí. Ahora desenvainad vuestras espadas y preparaos para el ataque, se acercan.

—¿¡Se acercan?!¡De qué diablos hablas! —le recriminó Asuna que, como el resto, veía que aquella situación iba de mal en peor.

"!AAAHHH!"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una monstruosa sirena apareció de la nada dispuesta a clavar sus garras en la Capitana. La rápida reacción de Kirito hundiéndole su espada en el vientre evitó el desastre.

— ¡De eso hablaba! Son las sirenas guardianas de la Isla sin nombre, sólo debemos aguantar sus ataques hasta que el remolino se forme del todo —les informó Kirito—. ¿¡Preparadas!?

Las jóvenes se miraron algo asustadas, aquello se alejaba mucho de lo que esperaban de ese viaje al inicio. Aún así, ya no había marcha atrás, debían confiar, tenían que confiar. Desenvainaron sus armas preparándose para lo peor.

Aquellas sirenas no eran las bellas damas de cuerpos voluptuosos y cola de pez de las historias de marinos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su piel era escamosa y de aspecto viscoso, con tonalidades semejantes al musgo marino que se acumulaba en los recovecos humedecidos de las pasarelas de embarque en los puertos, y desprendían el mismo olor nauseabundo. Carecían de cabellos, en su lugar, una hilera de espinas en forma de cresta unidas por una membrana. Sus ojos enormes y vidriosos sin pupilas, causaban pavor, y sus enormes bocas dejaban ver dos filas de dientes afilados entre los que se escurrían sus lenguas finas y bífidas de serpiente. El sumun de aquella esperpéntica bestia lo completaban sus colas. Largas como las de las serpientes marinas y rápidas en su ataque, las aletas laterales y la cola eran duras y afiladas, capaces de cortar la madera del barco de un golpe con precisión quirúrgica.

Su número aumentaba por momentos, aparecían de la nada, cogiendo impulso desde el fondo de aquel océano y atravesando la nave de estribor a babor, con sus garras afiladas dispuesta a llevarse por delante todo lo que pudieran. Luego estaba su cántico, ese agudo llanto que atravesaba los tímpanos de la tripulación, mareándolas y perturbando su percepción. Aún así, todas ellas, luchaban con bravura y coraje, frenando los ataques sorpresivos de aquellos monstruos con fiereza.

Cuando la balanza comenzaba a equilibrarse y las chicas y Kirito parecían controlar la situación un nuevo inconveniente apareció de la nada. La puerta que daba a los camarotes se abrió de par en par, Klein salió corriendo directo hacia las sirenas. Su rostro y sus gestos no eran normales atendiendo a la situación, parecía embelesado por aquellos monstruos, por su cántico letal.

— Sois hermosas…—balbuceaba.

Shino intentó frenarle en su avance, pero de un golpe la arrojó a un lado. Aquel hechizo lo tenía totalmente descontrolado. Rápidamente las sirenas se arremolinaron a su alrededor dispuestas a arrastrarle al fondo del océano. Con un ágil y certero golpe Kirito se abrió paso entre ellas y, agarrándole de la pechera, lo empujó fuera del círculo que las bestias habían formado a su alrededor, provocando que sus gritos se intensificaran, más agudos y chillones.

—¡Amarradle al mástil o este idiota sentenciará su destino! Su canto es hipnótico y ciega a los hombres —les indicó a las muchachas mientras mantenía su encarnizada lucha, ayudado por Shino, Leafa y Silica.

Mientras, Asuna y Liz, forcejeaban con un patético Klein que continuaba babeando por los monstruos de cola de pez.

— Más tarde tendrás que explicarme esto ¿de acuerdo, Liz? —le recriminó Asuna.

—Sí, mi Capitana —susurró la joven avergonzada.

—Son preciosas ¿no creéis? Quiero perderme entre sus pechos, besarlas…— repetía Klein sumido en su propia locura hasta que un fuerte gancho derecho de Liz le dejó noqueado.

Asuna la miró perpleja ante su reacción.

— Así dejará de revolverse por un rato—se justificó la pecosa, aunque ambas sabían que ese golpe no sería el único que se llevaría el pelirrojo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque estuviese bajo un encantamiento, con aquella pirata no se bromeaba.

Antes de que Asuna y Liz pudiera unirse al grupo, las sirenas comenzaron a retroceder para su sorpresa, no sin antes, soltar un último alarido totalmente ensordecedor que las obligó a taparse los oídos con fuerza y agazaparse.

Cuando el ruido cesó y Asuna levantó la vista vio que Kirito iba directo a la barandilla de estribor, apoyó sus manos y observó el fondo del mal donde el remolino parecía haber alcanzado el clímax de su formación. Se subió a la barandilla dispuesto a saltar, pero justo se giró enfrentando su mirada y pronunciar una última frase que no llegó a escuchar pero que, por el movimiento de sus labios le pareció entender " _Perdóname Asuna, te quiero"._

— ¡NNOOO! — el grito de dolor de la joven al verle caer por la borda sorprendió a toda su tripulación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, amarró un cabo a su cintura y se lanzó al mar siguiéndole en su drástico destino.

—¡Asuna no! —gritó Shino corriendo hacia la barandilla desde la que, tanto su mejor amiga como el hombre que les había llevado hasta ese aciago desenlace, acababan de desaparecer.

Para su sorpresa y la de todas, la soga que Asuna llevaba atada a su cintura se mantenía tensa y el mar, salvo aquel remolino, se había calmado.

—Shino, debemos hacer algo, ¡hay que tirar! —le suplicó desesperada Leafa al tiempo que tiraba de aquella cuerda en un vano intento de recuperar a su amiga.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer nada —le indicó la nombrada y, por el momento, primera de a bordo al mando—, Kirito y Asuna no están en el mar.

—¡Qué diablos dices, Shino! Todas les hemos visto saltar por la borda —le contestó Liz incapaz de entender las palabras de su amiga.

—Esperad un momento — se alejó corriendo al camarote y regresó con una botella de ron.

—¿De verdad crees que es un buen momento para beber? —le recriminó Leafa, mientras la veía quitar el tapón a la botella.

—Pues yo sí creo necesitar un trago —Liz le quitó la botella de las manos y dio un fuerte trago.

—No es la botella lo importante —les indicó—, veis este corcho ¿no? Si lo tiró al mar flotará ¿verdad? — Todas asintieron—Pues observad.

Cuando Shino tiró el corcho al mar, en lugar de golpear la superficie y flotar, el pequeño objeto atravesó la superficie como si en lugar de líquido fuese simplemente aire, como si no estuviera allí.

—Lo veis—por eso nadie había visto antes la Isla que buscaba Kirito, porque no está en este plano de la realidad. Solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que esa cuerda siga tensa y Asuna y Kirito regresen por ella.

—¡Vayamos tras ella, entonces! —le suplicó Silica.

—Me temo que no es una buena idea, ella nunca lo toleraría y, además, Kirito esperó a un momento preciso para atravesar ese vórtice por algo, ¿no? No pienso arriesgar más vidas. Esperaremos, es orden de su superior al mando, ¿entendido?

Todas mantuvieron silencio ante la vehemencia de sus palabras acatando la orden.

—De acuerdo "jefa" —señaló finalmente Leafa rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio—, entonces creo que si voy a necesitar ese trago, pásame esa botella Liz…

Desde el mismo instante en que su cuerpo tocó el agua y fue arrastrada por la corriente, fue consciente de que aquella bravuconada había sido un total y absoluto error. La pujanza de aquellas aguas era tan intensa que la giraban sin descanso en todas direcciones, hasta el punto que había perdido la noción de hacia dónde quedaba la superficie. Peleó con todas sus energías contra aquella corriente, si conseguía alejarse de su centro quizás tendría alguna oportunidad. Todo fue inútil, ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar la soga con la que se había amarrado para tirar de ella, y su oxígeno comenzaba a escasear. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban y un ligero sopor le anunciaba que iba a perder el conocimiento si seguía esforzándose. Quizás aquel no era un mal final para una loba de mar como ella, encontrar su descanso eterno en aquel océano que tanto le había dado. Por alguna razón solo lamentaba una cosa, no haberle salvado.

.

.

.

" _¡Mío! ¡Mío!"_

El desagradable graznido junto a su oído la despertó encontrándose con las horribles cuencas vacías de aquel ave hecha de huesos que, si no hubiera reaccionado con rapidez espantádola, la habría dejado tuerta de un picotazo. Se encontraba en una playa de arena negruzca, como la que se encuentra en las orillas de las islas volcánicas, pero aquel lugar tenía un aspecto mucho más tétrico. ¿Acaso se encontraba en las puertas del infierno?

Con dificultad se incorporó, vomitando sin esfuerzo una gran cantidad de agua. Si estaba muerta ¿cómo podía ser que sintiera tanto dolor? Arrodillada sobre aquella enlutada playa observó a su alrededor, el cielo tenía un extraño aspecto, era una cúpula acuosa y de tonalidades ocres, en lo alto dos soles, uno negro y otro blanco que empezaba a cubrirlo como un eclipse inverso. Era una imagen bella, pero perturbadora.

El mar, a su espalda, era también negro, casi podría calificarse de lóbrego, y frente a ella un imponente risco, yermo, carente de toda vida y que emitía idéntica oscuridad. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Las tonalidades parecían invertidas y la luz una sombra de la oscuridad que gobernaba absolutista.

Pronto sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la visión que encontró a su derecha, sin duda aquello fue lo que más la desconcertó. Había un cuerpo sobre la arena, cubierto de aquellas tétricas aves que lo picoteaban como carroñeras que acaban dar con un auténtico festín de carne fresca. Pero no, no era un cuerpo sin más el objeto de su gula, ¡era Kirito! Corrió hacia él gritando su nombre, alejando así a las asustadizas gaviotas zombie que lo rodeaban.

Cuando le alcanzó un alarido de pánico se ahogó en su garganta, una estaca de madera atravesaba su abdomen de un extremo a otro.

— ¡Kirito, Kirito! — gritaba desesperada mientras comprobaba sus constantes. No tenía pulso, ni respiraba. Probó a hacerle el boca a boca pero todo parecía inútil, aquel hombre ya había abandonado ese mundo, ni siquiera la sangre brotaba de su herida. Rompió a llorar sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso no estaban ambos muertos? ¿Acaso aquel lugar no parecía un macabro purgatorio? Quizás ese era su castigo por una vida de pillaje, abandonada en una isla estéril junto al cadáver del hombre que amaba.

— ¿A… Asuna? —su voz sonaba como un débil susurro.

— ¿Kirito? — susurró aun con el rostro hundido sobre su pecho. Al principio no podía creerlo, ¿era su mente desesperada engañándola la que creaba aquel espejismo? Sus dudas se disiparon cuando percibió la mano de él sobre su cabeza, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara. — Kirito, estás despierto, pero… ¿pero cómo? No respirabas, ni tenías pulso.

Poco a poco el muchacho se incorporó algo mareado.

— ¡Ups, mierda! —exclamó al ver la estaca que le atravesaba de lado a lado—. Me gustaba esta camisa… — sin darle excesiva importancia tiró del objeto, liberándose de él.

— ¡¿Qu… qu…qué?! —Asuna le miraba horrorizada. Con la más absoluta naturalidad, como quien se quita una astilla de un dedo, Kirito había arrancado aquella estaca sin problema y sin el menor gesto de dolor — ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —le inquirió mientras arrastraba su cuerpo por la arena lejos de él.

" _Tonto…"_ pensó Kirito al percatarse del efecto que su gesto había causando en ella.

— Asuna, soy yo Kirito… —intentó acercarse a ella, pero era inútil, cada pequeño avance se veía respondido con un nuevo movimiento mucho más rápido de ella para alejarse.

— No… tú no eres Kirito —su mirada era una mezcla de miedo y rabia —, eres un monstruo de este extraño lugar que intenta confundirme.

—Asuna… — decidió frenar su avance. Era inútil, tendría que decirle la verdad que tanto se había esforzado en ocultarle —, créeme, por favor, soy yo, el mismo hombre que te contactó en la taberna del pueblo, que lleva semanas compartiendo barco contigo y que aquella noche…

— Mientes…

— En realidad, es la primera vez que estoy siendo sincero —armado con toda la vehemencia que su propia convicción le permitía, la miraba fijamente—. Al principio de nuestro viaje me preguntaste el motivo por el que quería venir a esta isla, busco el Cofre de Davy Jones, imagino que conocerás su leyenda…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Asuna se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El Cofre de Davy Jones guarda las almas errantes de los marineros muertos en el mar —. Pero… no puede ser… yo te he tocado, te he sentido, no puede ser que tú…

—¿No puede ser que esté muerto? En cierto modo no es así… Verás mi alma fue hechizada por un brujo, un brujo que lleva siglos persiguiéndonos a mi amada y a mí, ambos somos esclavos de un encantamiento que a su vez es una maldición. En cada vida volvemos a encontrarnos, pero él busca el modo de separarnos una y otra vez. La última vez, separó la esencia de mi alma de mi cuerpo y se la entregó al demonio del mar. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando el sol se oculta recupero mi forma humana; sin embargo…

— De día eres un fantasma…—añadió Asuna —, por eso fingías dormir durante el día en el barco.

— Exacto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Asuna intentaba procesar todo aquello, él, por su parte, tan solo aguardó permitiéndola tomarse un tiempo para ello manteniendo una prudencial distancia. Sabía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella, no podía decirle cuál era su papel en toda esa historia, al menos le debía eso. Si al menos conseguía mantenerla a salvo hasta conseguir su objetivo, lograría que ella saliera indemne de todo aquello y, por una vez, tener una vida normal.

— Recuperemos tu alma — anunció con convicción finalmente, algo que, en el fondo, no le extrañaba de ella, siempre tan valiente y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás—. Hemos seguido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, te ayudaré a regresar junto a tu amada — al oírse a sí misma hacer esa afirmación, una punzada de dolor le aprisionó el corazón. En el fondo amaba a ese hombre, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarle aunque con ello le perdiera para siempre. Ella estaba acostumbrada al dolor de la pérdida, lo superaría tarde o temprano, pero aquella otra mujer… alguien por quien Kirito estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar tanto, merecías sus respetos y su ayuda.

— Asuna… —Aquella mujer sabía que lo que les esperaba en aquella cueva superaría cualquiera de sus expectativas y sería peligroso, aun así, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle sin importarle el riesgo. Asintió y se levantó—. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, cuando el eclipse finalice nuestras oportunidades se irán con él.

Asuna se incorporó igualmente y miró a su espalda, a aquel astro de luz que ocultaba poco a poco al astro negro y que antes había llamado tanto su atención, " _el eclipse"_ pensó.

— Asuna, ¿qué llevas en tu cintura? — Kirito estaba a su lado y observaba la soga que ella había amarrado a su cintura antes de saltar tras él.

— ¡Oh, lo olvidé completamente! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser…? — se percató que la larga cuerda se perdía en el mar que bañaba aquella playa. Tiró de ella y notó cierta resistencia, como si su amarre al barco siguiera firme. _"¿Qué diablos…?_ ", pensó. Nada parecía tener sentido en aquel lugar.

— Creo que tu inteligente acción nos ha mostrado la vía de escape. Cuando el eclipse se complete el portal volverá a abrirse, ahora mismo esa soga es nuestra única esperanza para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa — observó a su acompañante y a aquella cuerda unos instantes—. Deberás quedarte aquí, no creo que tenga la suficiente longitud para que puedas acompañarme dentro de la cueva.

— ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! — con firme determinación, desató el lazo de su cintura y amarró el extremo del cabo a un risco cercano —. Solucionado.

Kirito suspiró resignado.

.

.

.

Una abertura de apenas dos metros de altura daba acceso a un profundo túnel de escasa amplitud en el que no entraba el menor atisbo de luz.

— Espera un momento —Kirito cogió la lámpara de luz azul que colgaba de su cinturón, aquella misma lámpara que horas antes había reaccionado ante el roce de Asuna. Era un artilugio antiguo, una lámpara de aceite de una tierra muy lejana, Asuna había visto alguna similar en los mercados a pie de calle del pueblo. Kirito sopló ligeramente sobre su boquilla y la hermosa luz azul que tanto la había fascinado apareció como por arte de magia. Giró un pequeño aplique de cristal en forma de círculo que colgaba de su extremo y, en ese mismo instante, la luz de la tenue llama se intensificó, una ráfaga de luz azul iluminó el camino frente a ellos —. Tenemos que seguir la estela — la cogió de la mano y comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva.

Asuna tenía millones de preguntas sobre qué era aquello, pero prefirió guardárselas para otro momento menos comprometido, limitándose a seguirle en su avance.

El camino se mantuvo estrecho por un largo rato, hasta que las cavidades comenzaron a ancharse, disminuyendo con ello la sensación de angustia inicial. Cada vez que llegaban a una bifurcación o cruce de caminos la luz de la lámpara vibraba y les indicaba cual escoger. Kirito cogía un poco de aceite y lo colocaba sobre la roca, generándose de la nada una pequeña llama, de modo que el camino de regreso quedaba marcado por aquella estela cerúlea y tintineante. Aquella luz azul tenía un efecto cuasi-hipnótico en ella, por momentos, mientras seguía de cerca la espalda de Kirito extrañas alucinaciones cruzaban su mente. Aunque no podían llamarse exactamente alucinaciones, eran más bien algo similar a un _déjà vu_ , como imágenes o reminiscencias de un pasado que le era ajeno. Por momentos la espalda de aquel hombre cambiaba, otras ropas, incluso otra altura, como si se tratara de una versión más joven de él, se giraba y la sonreía. Esa sonrisa le era extrañamente familiar. Intentó centrarse, no podía dejarse llevar por esas ensoñaciones que no hacían más que turbar su perspectiva.

— ¿Oyes eso? —Asuna tiró de la casaca de Kirito obligándole a parar. — Es como si fuera… agua, el murmullo de un riachuelo.

— Eso es que estamos cerca—se limitó a señalar—, ¡vamos!

Unos metros más hacia el interior, tal y como presintió Asuna, llegaron a un pequeña cavidad atravesada por un riachuelo.

— Parece que no hay salida — advirtió la Capitana.

— No estés tan segura de ello… —Kirito comenzó a proyectar la luz de la lámpara por todos los recodos de la bóveda de piedra buscando aquella reacción en la llama que les indicara el camino. Sin embargo, después de un largo rato, el centelleo que les servía de guía no se dignó a aparecer, no había pasadizos secretos, habían llegado a un punto muerto—. No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! — los nervios del hombre de hielo, había quebrado en forma de gritó exasperado, mientras se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas, mostrando una versión de él desconocida para Asuna que, con cierta cautela, se había acercado apoyando su mano en su hombro en gesto de sustento.

— Kirito, el agua del riachuelo tiene corriente…

Como si hubiera despertado de un letargo, sus ojos se iluminaron, mostrándole una gran sonrisa al girarse y levantarse para quedar cara a cara.

— Tienes toda la razón, ¿¡cómo no caí en la cuenta antes!? — Una risa algo histriónica se apoderó de él por unos segundos, justo antes de que, en un arrebato, la abrazara y la alzara en el aire, girando sobre su eje. Aquel gesto, nuevamente, le resultó extrañamente familiar —No sé como lo haces pero siempre acabas sorprendiéndome como tus deducciones Asuna, ¡eres la mejor! ¡Vamos!

Fue rápido, apenas un ligero roce, pero lo suficiente para tambalearla por completo. Al dejarla en el suelo, movido por un impulso extrañamente natural, había cogido su rostro entre sus manos y la había besado. Ahora, aun sujetando su cara, la miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y sorpresa ante su propia reacción.

— Lo…lo siento Asuna. No sé que me pasó —se disculpó finalmente, mientras se alejaba de ella dejándole una dolorosa sensación de añoranza.

—No es momento para disculpas —zanjó el tema con dureza, no quería causarse a sí misma más dolor buscando el porqué de aquel gesto —continuemos.

Kirito dirigió la luz de la lámpara hacía el agujero por donde el riachuelo desaparecía tras la pared y la luz comenzó a vibrar y enfocar hacia el fondo.

— Ahí esta…

Marcó algunos puntos más de la cavidad con llamas azules consiguiendo que el reflejo de la luz en las piedras cristalinas del lugar intensificara su fulgor para, por último, arrojar un poco más de ese aceite sobre el agua, se agachó, sopló son suavidad y una camino de llamas se iluminó sobre la superficie del riachuelo, consiguiendo un espectacular efecto dominó de fuego. Apagó la luz de la lámpara y la amarró a su cinturón.

— Esperemos que con eso sea suficiente para darnos algo de visión ahí debajo.

— Kirito, me preocupa no conocer la profundidad o que no sean suficientes esas luces y acabemos separándonos ahí abajo.

— Cierto… —meditó un poco la cuestión mientras la observaba—. Asuna, la banda de tu cintura…

—¿Mi fajín?

— ¿Puedes quitártelo?

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Ataremos nuestras manos con él, así no nos soltaremos a pesar de la oscuridad.

— No estoy muy segura de este plan tuyo… —afirmó algo confusa mientras obedecía a su petición y se desprendía de la prenda.

Kirito amarró con fuerza las muñecas de ambos, la banda era lo suficientemente larga para que, aún así, su movilidad bajo el agua no se viese comprometida. Ambos se acercaron hasta la orilla del riachuelo.

— Kirito, yo…—su voz transmitía claramente su preocupación por lo que están a punto de hacer.

—Tranquila —sus gestos y mirada la transmitían paz y calma—, todo saldrá bien Asuna, ¿confías en mí?

" _¿Confías en mí?"_ Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Asuna haciéndola desequilibrarse. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que le oía decir eso, sin embargo, nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo era tremendamente extraño, la sensación de mareo de momentos atrás regresó nuevamente mientras aquella pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza. Una imagen del Kirito joven que aparecía en sus ensoñaciones volvía a formarse ante ella " _¿Confías en mí?_ " Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de poner en orden las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, en esta ocasión con mayor intensidad, Kirito tiró de ella y ambos cayeron al agua.

(Continuará)

Por fin llegó la continuación de esta historia, ha sido como un parto eterno.

Gracias Sumi (Fleur Noir) por amarla casi más que yo y hacerme el favor de leerla para salvarme de horrores de escritura.

Con esta actualización cumplo con el reto de enero. ¡Vamos equipo!

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero no decepcionaros.

Un abrazo.

Namasté.


End file.
